Sailor Moon 'Mina's Goodbye'
by Armista Shelton
Summary: just an adventures for Mina (Venus


"SAILOR MOON"  
'MINA'S GOOD-BYE!'  
  
By Armista L. Shelton  
  
You know about the Sailor Scout right, & that each has her own planet. Well this story is about Sailor Venus-Mina when she saids good-bye to her friends, to become leader of the Veisters. A group of 5 lost venus children, that come to Earth to... Well read the story & see what happens.  
  
Chapter 1 (The Beginning)  
One night at Mina's house, in middle of July, she looked at the sky trying to find which star is her home planet. Then she saw it & saw a shooting star be side it.  
When she saw it, She felt something from it, but then it disappeared. Then she went to sleep.  
As she slept, her mind took her to her home planet, Venus. When her mind got there, a there 4 girls saying, "Mina, Queen Mina, help us." Then she woke up in a fright. & it was 7:30 in the morning.  
On her way too meet up with the girls, Serena, Rini, Amy, Lita, & Raye, at the MALT SHOP. She heard those voices again from her home planet, but this time the kids said, "'That they're on their way to earth. Meet them in the center park in the middle of Tokyo to talk about you being the leader of our team.' At noon."  
When she got there, the other where there all ready. When she sat down, they noticed she was upset. & asked her, "what wrong Mina?"  
She said, "I think I need to leave the team for a while."'  
They asked, "Why?"  
"I have to go now." Then stud up from the table & walked out of the MALT SHOP.  
They asked each other, "What wrong with her?"  
Then Lita said, "We should follow her, don't you think?" They agreed & went after her.  
  
Chapter 2 (The Calling from the Planet Venus)  
Mina walked for 10 minutes, to the center park in the middle of Tokyo. When she got there, she saw 4, 12 year old girls, dressed in golden- love-silk clothing. She then had a vision of her dream last night. They are the same kids, she saw in her dream. But they had masks on their faces that looks like the Sailor V masks. When she walked out into the open. The kids ran to her & bowed to.  
They said, "Greetings, your highness. We've been waiting for you."  
Mina asked, "Why do you call me highness, am I a queen? Or do you have the wrong person."  
One of them ruby hair said, "I'm Ruby. You are the only one who has the power of the planet Venus. So you are the queen of Venus." Mina was scared she didn't know what to do.  
The others where behind some bushes, watching this. They thought, "Mina's a queen."  
Then Ruby said, "We have come to ask you if you would be our leader to save our home planet, & the golden heart that's planet's heart, without it the planet would not have it's life of creatures & humans living on it. Please we need you guidence."  
Mina said, "I am no leader. Beside I'm already on a team. The Sailor Scouts, & Sailor Moon is my leader."  
The other scouts where greatful to hear that she is still loyal to Serena.  
The kids got upset, & said, "She maybe the Queen of the Moon, but you are Queen of the planet Venus. Each other Sailor Scouts is a queen of one planet. & they choosed one person, one planet to be the real leader of them all. But each planet Scout is a queen of her own planet. & we need you to leads us, so we can..." Then they started begging. "Please, our enemy the Dragons will get our powerful golden heart of Venus that's the power of love in the Universe. & if it's taking from it place in the center of our planet, nothing will be loved again. & that means Serena & Darien will hate each other, & that means that they will not get married & be King & Queen of the moon."  
When the other Scout heard that, Serena walked out with the rest of the Scouts right behind her, walked ouit into the open, & she said, "Do it, Mina."  
Mina looked behind her & saw them, She asked, "How long have you girls been back there? Did you hear everything." They shocked their head "Yes".  
Serena said, "Because it is you planet that you are going to save with those kids, I apply you leader of the Sailor Scouts. So they can help, but I won't. Sence you are going to be a leader of your own group, & I'll let you be the leader of the Sailor Scouts." Then she walked away.  
Mina said, "No Serena, There is only one true leader for the Sailor Scouts, & that is you, I won't take it. But I will leave the Sailor Scout Team to help my planet. & I don't know if I'll come back, but I know one thing you are all my friends & won't take them. It is nice of you, but I won't. I have a my team now, but always be apart of your team." Then she turned at the kids. "Let's go." Then the kids took her hands & walked her to the heart portal.  
Serena said real quickly, before they left, "Wait, Mina, I have something to give."  
Then Mina stopped, & said, "Just a minute." Then she walked over to Serena. "What?"  
Then Serena got her locket & thought of a yellow Venus crystal, just like the Moon crystal is for the power of the moon, this crystal is for the power of the Venus planet. Then she said, when a star charm with a yellow heart crystal was in her hand, "This is suppose to be yours, the yellow Venus crystal. It just like the Moon crystal is for the power of the moon, this crystal is for the power of the planet Venus."  
Then she handed it to Mina, & Mina hugged her for a sencond. Then she said, "Take care of Artimas for me." Then she went to the kids, & went through the portal.  
  
Chapter 3 (The Trip for the Planet Venus)  
The portal took a beam path to the planet Venus. It took the 5 hours to get there. When Mina saw buildings destoryed, people laying on the ground in pain, cuts, & bruses. Mina asked, "What can I do?"  
Then Ruby said, "On this planet, you are the healer, you can heal people, but we don't have time to heal them, you hold the key to unlocking the doors to the Venus Heart in your crystal, & there is a map to it, just think of the map, & it will show you." & that's what Mina did. She thought of it & the crystal formed a paper map to the chamber, but it had glow around it. The ruby hair girl tried grabbing it, But it wouldn't let her touch it, because Mina is the only one to touch it.  
So she asked, "Mina, can you grab it?" So Mina grabbed the map & looked at it. It was Venus language, somehow she understude it.  
She said, "It said 'Underneath the symble of love, in the castle of love.'" Then the ruby hair girl whistle for 5 flying lovebirds so it would quicker to get to the castle of love. The birds are a mixture of a yellow swan, hawk, & eagle. A swan body, a hawk neck & head, & eagle wings. Mina hopped on the golden bird leader, & the kids hopped on the other 5 birds. Then the birds flew to where they live. They flew pretty fast. Within 10 minutes they got to the castle of love.  
  
Chapter 4 (The Castle of Love)  
When Mina saw it, it had the glimmer & the looks of all her Venus heart attacks. As they walked up to the heart design doors, the doors opened up, & let them in. When Mina stepped on the golden heart bricks, of a hallway, she heard a voice saying, "Queen Mina, it's a trap, go back hurry." Then she stopped, she reconized that voice.  
Then she walked backwards, but the kids pushed her into that Castle. When she was far enough in through the doors, the doors where forced to close, & they where buldted shut. Mina asked, "What's going on?" Then the kid's eyes where glowing a green color glow. Then they light a torch. Mina looked behind herself & saw the light, but when she looked up at the kid's face, they had green, ruby, orange or blue scales.  
She asked, "What happen to you?"  
Ruby her ruby hair are now ruby spikes, Then Ruby said, "We trick you, now that we are in the castle, we can show our true faces! We are the enemy Dragons. We where the ones that have hurt your people on this planet. The real 5 Veisters kids, are looking for you, we are the only ones that knew were you where cause we seen you fight with the scouts."  
Mina was shocked, & said, "If all 4 of you are the enemy Dragons, then why hasn't the one that looks like me hasn't turned into her dragon form."  
She said, "Because I forgot how to turn into a Dragon, My name is Kira. Nice to meet you Mina."  
Sara (The orange scale girl), "Just think of it. Remember?"  
"Oh yah." Then she thought of her blue scales, then using some of her magic, she turned into the blue scaled dragon. (You see she isn't really their sister, she is Kaimy from the Veisters. She was pertending).  
  
Chapter 5 (The Trip to the Chamber of Love)  
Then Ruby said, "Let's go down to the chamber."  
The girl with green scales, named Kaitty said, "Let's get something to eat first now, I'm hungry." The other heard their stomichs growled, even Ruby.  
Then Ruby said, "Alright, we'll eat first, then get the power of love." Then they walked down the hall to the royal gallery, where their was a big table of food, of meat, fruit, vegetables, everything. Then the tied Mina up to the wall so she doesn't excape. Then all 4 of them went to the table & ate the food.  
Mina was so hungry, that her stomich was heard to where Kaimy was sitting. She heard it, then she felt sorry to see her hungry, so she put so food on a plate & walked over to Mina, set the plate on a table right next to Mina, & untied her. The other Dragon girls looked & saw this. Ruby asked, "Just wait do you think you are doing, Kira?"  
Kaimy looked & said, "I heard her stomich growled, I thought she was hungry. Do you remember when our true leader, wouldn't feed us IF we didn't do what she said..." Then she winked at Mina, saying she's not one of them. "Well I think that Mina will be more Coopartive, but if she's hungry, she will get so weak, that she would be able to make her crystal work. Don't you agree?"  
Ruby said, "I never thought of it that way. Okay, you are in control of her, in other words, you will watch her every mintues, while she eats. When she's ful, tie her up again." Then she went on eating.  
  
Kaimy finished un tieing Mina, She asked, "Are you hungry, Queen Mina?"  
Mina said, "How can I trust you, when you are working with the enemy of my home planet? All though I am kind a hungry. Okay." Then Kaimy handed her the plate of food, & Mina starting eating.  
Kaimy said, through her mind to Mina, "Mina, you can trust me, I'm really the leader of the Veisters. My name is Kaimy. I here to help you go back to Earth where you belong, with the Sailor Scouts. You miss them don't you?"  
"Yes. I wish I can contact them to help me. But why do you look like me?"  
"I'll explain that later. Okay. Just play along, as soon as we get close to the chamber, that is when the real tricks begin."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wait & see." Then Mina was done eating. Then Kaimy tied her back up, & walked to the other Dragons, & said, "She's done."  
Ruby said, "So are we. Now lets go to the chamber." Then she took the rope line that was hooked to the ropes that where around Mina. Then she released Mina's hand with the map, "Now where do we go?"  
Mina looked at the map, & said, "We go down stairs untill they don't go down any futher. & we start from that 2nd staircase to the right." So they walked with Mina in front of them, so just incase there are guards, protecting it.  
  
Chapter 6 (The First Monster Guard)  
As they went down the stairs, when they reached from B1 to B2, a giant Cobra, at least 50inches long, & 12 inches wide, popped up. He said, "Who's there?"  
The kids where scared, Then Mina looked at Kaimy, & asked by her head, "Do I say my name?" She shocked her head, "Yes."  
Then Mina said, "It is I, Mina." The Cobra looked even closer at her. Then his eyes looked even deeper at her forehead.  
After 2 1/2 minutes, the Cobra saw the Sailor Scouts Symble of Venus on her forehead. Then he said, "Oh, your highness, you & your friends may pass, but becareful, down on those stairs they filled with spirits that will try to take yours, but they might make a clearing for you, Queen Mina." Then they went to staircase, & went down it.  
  
Chapter 7 (The Spirits Take Sara)  
As they walked down, Kaimy said through her mind to Mina, "Just keep walking, don't look at the walls, just keep looking forward & the Spirits won't bother you. Time."  
Mina asked, "What does that mean?"  
"Time for the Spirits."  
"Oh." So she kept her eyes straight & kept walking down. After 5 minutes, a spirit came out of the wall & touched Kaimy.  
He asked, "Is it time."  
Kaimy said, "Yes, do it now, Take Sara." Then he flew into the wall & got his friends.  
Then the at least 100 spirits came & surrounded them. Then they gathered around Sara, & took her Soul. She cried out, "Ruby, help me." Ruby looked at her & saw that she was gone.  
Ruby said, "Let's move on."  
The others where shocked, & asked, "Why can't we help our sister?"  
"There is nothing we can do for her, once the spirits take your spirit, they keep it for-ever." Then they got scared, except Mina & Kaimy. Then they cept on walking.  
  
Chapter 8 (The Second Monster Guard)  
Within 2 minutes, they where at the B3 level. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, a Griffen was guarding the last way down. She said, "Who's there?"  
The kids where scared, Then Mina looked at Kaimy, & asked by her head, "Do I say my name?" She shocked her head, "Yes."  
Then Mina said, "It is I, Mina." The Griffen looked even closer at her. Then her eyes looked even deeper at her forehead.  
After 1 1/2 minutes, the Griffen saw the Sailor Scouts Symble of Venus on her fore-head. Then she said, "Oh, your highness, you & your friends may pass, but becareful, down on those stairs they filled with killer skeltons that will try to take yours, but they might make a clearing for you, Queen Mina." Then they went to staircase, & went down it.  
  
Chapter 9 (The Killer Skeltons Take Kaitty's Life)  
As they walked down the last staircase, the walls where covered with skelton carvings. Kaimy said through her mind, "Mina, don't look at the walls, they know who you are, just keep walking okay."  
Mina said, "Okay," & kept her eyes forward, & kept walking.  
When Kaimy stopped, a skelton head came out of the wall & asked her, "Is it time?"  
"Yes, take Kaitty's life." Then he went back into the wall. Kaimy kept walking.  
Kaitty was scared to see all these skelton carvings. Then the carving lines turned white, & grabbed her. She screamed out, "Ruby, help me." Then Ruby looked & saw the skeltons taking her into the wall & made her a carving to.  
"I guess I get all the love power to myself." Ruby said. Then they kept walking.  
  
Chapter 10 (The Chamber of Love)  
It took them 2 minutes, then they on the last floor, where the Chamber of Love is. The doors where made out love crystals. Ruby said, "Alright, now make the key."  
Mina looked at Kaimy, she shocked her head, "yes."  
Mina said, "I will if you untie me."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to." Then she took the ropes off.  
Then Mina thought of the key to the doors. Then her locket opened up & the Venus Crystal turned into the Love Crystal key. Then Mina took it & walked to the door, & unlocked it. Then the door opened up, then Ruby walked in & saw the love crystal was a love bird statue.  
She was amazed with it, that she walked over even closer. Mina & Kaimy walked in. When Ruby was at the statues base, it shocked her hard. Then a voice from the statue said, "The power of love can go only to one person, Queen Mina."  
Then Mina walked even closer & said, "I am Mina." Then a beam of light from the lovebird's eyes, went around Mina & looked on her forehead to see the Venus mark. Then the Venus mark sent a beam from Mina's head & telling she is the one.  
Then the bird statue turned into a golden crystal & started to float towards Mina. Ruby got up, made a power jump, & grabbed it. "At last the power of love is mine." Then she turned into her true form, a ruby scale dragon. Then she flew out through the top window.  
Mina said, "I've got to stop her. 'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER.'" Then her Crystal wand transformed her into Super Sailor Venus. With the help from the Griffen, Mina & Kaimy went after Ruby.  
  
Chapter 11 (The Veisters & Sailor Scouts Get Capture)  
The other 3 Veisters where on Earth looking for the Sailor Scouts. Then they found them at Serena's house. All of the Sailor Scouts were worried about Mina they haven't heard from her in a week of Earth time. The Veisters walked up to the door & ranged the bell. Serena answered & saw them.  
They said, "Are you Serena, leader of the Sailor Scouts?"  
She said, "Yes, who are you?"  
"We are the Veisters."  
"I thought you where on Venus?"  
"We have to get you & the Sailor Scouts to help Mina. Evil has the love Crystal."  
"That would explain why Darein hasn't called me. Girls, Mina needs us." Then they followed the Veisters & got in the Venus portal, & were there in 3 hours. But when they where have way, Ruby caught them all, & put them in a cage & teleported them to her hands. When she got the cage, She stopped flying & confronting Mina.  
When the Griffen caught up with Ruby, Mina said, "Stop Griffen." Then she looked & saw her friends. "Let my friends go." They looked & saw Mina on a griffen.  
They yelled out, "MINA, SAVE YOURSELF."  
Then the Veisters teleported out of the cage & where on the ground, where Griffen landed. Kai asked, "What do we do now, Kaimy? With out our powers we're useless."  
  
Chapter 12 (The New Junior Sailor Scouts)  
Then Mina said, "I'll give you, Junior Sailor Scouts power." Then she made 4 new Venus symble crystals. One is the symble of Venus Courage (Maroon), One is the symble of Venus Hope (Lime), One is the symble of Venus Friendship (Aqua), & the last one is the symble of Venus Knowledge (Olive). Then she made the wands for the crystals to be on. Then she handed the wands to them, & said, "say VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, & say the name of the symble feeling on the crystal."  
Then they said, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, Courage, Hope, Friendship, Knowledge." Then the crystal started to make a glow around them & their Sailor V clothings transformed into: One: a Maroon skirt, bows, & Teara on her forehead, & it said on the white part, 'VENUS COURAGE.' Two: a Lime skirt, bows, & teara on her foreheadm, & it said on the white part, 'VENUS HOPE.' Three: an Aqua skirt, bows, & Teara on her forehead, & it said on the white part, 'VENUS FRIENDSHIP.' Four: a Olive skirt, bows, & Teara on her forehead, & it said on the white part, 'VENUS KNOWLEDGE.'  
Mina said, "Say hello to, Sailor Courage, Sailor Hope, Sailor Friendship, & Sailor Knowledge. The Sailor Scouts of Venus."  
  
Chapter 13 (The Final Battle)  
The other Scouts where shocked to see that they have new Sailor Scouts. Then Mina said, "Alright team, lets get the love crystal back & get rid of the last Enemy Dragon." Then the ran up to Ruby.  
Sailor Courage said, "SUPREAM VEUNS LOVE COURAGE ATTACK." Then a heart started to form in her hands, & hit Ruby in the hand & she released the cage.  
Then Mina said, "GRIFFEN GRAB MY FRIENDS, HURRY." Then Griffen flew fast to catch the cage just in time.  
Sailor Hope said, "SUPER VENUS HOPE DARTS." Then out of her hands came heart shape daggers, to cut the cage, & let the Sailor Scouts free, & it worked.  
Ruby was doing flame thrower. Sailor Friendship said, "VENUS AQUA HYDRO PUMP." Then her hands started to form water beams, then she fired beams of water straight from Ruby's flames, & flamed it out.  
Sailor Knowledge said, "VENUS KNOWLEDGE EGNIGHT." Then a beam of infomation went to her head, to see what she wanted to have the love crystal for; & she was surprise to find out what she wanted it for. But it was not good.  
Then she said, "Mina, you have to use your crystal that Serena gave you, & call out to get the Crystal Lovebird. & hurry."  
Then Mina thought of how Serena uses her moon silver crystal, & did the same for her crystal. Then her charm opened up & started to glow. Serena said, "If you use that now, it might kill you, don't use it Mina."  
Mina said, "Just like you Serena, I have to do this. I will do it for my friends." Then a beam came from her crystal & tried to pull out the love crystal from Ruby's chest. Ruby tried reciesting it, but she could.  
Then the crystal was out of her chest & went down the beam fast to Mina's charm. Then she said, "VENUS POWER BEAM SMASH." Then a love, knowledge, hope, courage, & friendship beam formed from her crystal & went straight for Ruby. After a while, she turned her into a regular kid again. Then the beam reformed the buildings & gave the people life again.  
  
Chapter 14 (Ruby is the New Leader of Venus)  
Everything was back to normal on Venus. All the people saw Mina & said, "Our queen is back." Then everyone went to her.  
Mina said, "I'm not going to be your queen." Everyone was shocked. "I leave Ruby in charge of Venus. If I recall correctly she was in charge of Venus until I return, right?" Everyone knew she was right. "Well I will leave her & the Sailor Juniors in charge of Venus, Until I am ready to be queen. Right now I'm going home with the Sailor Scouts."  
They she was right so the open the portal to Earth. Kaimy said, "If you every need us for anything, we'll be here for you."  
Mina said, "Thank-you for everything Kaimy, I leave you leader of the Sailor Juniors from this day forth. Ready to go home Scouts?"  
They said, "Yes." Then they walked into the portal & went home to Earth.  
  
UNTIL THE NEXT ADVENTURE  
THE END 


End file.
